There are a multitude of grilling implements available for manipulation of foodstuffs on a cooking grill. However, it is often necessary during grilling operations to perform functions other than manipulation of foodstuffs. Such other functions may include opening of the grill, removal of the grill grate, and/or maneuvering coals.
For instance, grills often have lids or covers that must be removed while quite hot to gain access to foodstuffs lying upon the grill grate. Furthermore, upon removal of the lid, there are occasions when it is necessary to remove the grill grate for access to, and/or manipulation of, the heat source below (i.e. charcoal, volcanic rock, wood chips and the like). However, if food has been placed upon the grill grate, it is imperative that the grill grate be removed carefully, so as to avoid spillage of the food therefrom. While various hook devices may be utilized to remove a grill grate, such devices, do not inadequately maintain the grill grate in a level position so as to facilitate maintenance of food stuffs thereon.
For instance, pokers with curved ends have been utilized for lifting of hot lids from stoves. However, such devices lack a means for support of a grill grate in a level position and further lack a curvature to the hook end to securely retain the grill grate.
Following removal of a grill grate, it is often necessary and/or desirable to maneuver charcoal briquettes, volcanic rocks or natural charcoal pieces located within the grill in order to provide uniform heat, and enhance airflow therethrough, so that cooking operations can be carried out with predictability. In order to correctly position charcoal briquettes, it is necessary to have a device that can properly grasp, handle and manipulate the briquettes so as to obtain the desired location and position of same.
Some grilling operations utilize natural charcoal logs in place of charcoal briquettes. For such operations, it is often desirable to separate or break apart the natural charcoal log into smaller pieces.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a grilling implement and method of use thereof, wherein the grilling implement is suited for removal of a hot grill lid and/or a hot grill grate without causing injury, while maintaining the grill grate level, and/or to permit access below the grill grate to maneuver charcoal briquettes or volcanic rock pieces and/or break apart natural charcoal into smaller pieces.